Can You Heal My Bleeding Love?
by XrosaryX
Summary: A Louie Von HelsonxOC pairing story. A former vampire slayer has been quietly suffering after the vampire and human wars from Halloween where she is left with a wounded heart. Will she be healed when a certain vampire crosses paths with her?
1. So it begins

I got this idea after I was on Gaia for a few hours. Hope you enjoy! And yes it is another Louie Von HelsonxOC pairing. I mean come on he's just so hot! You just got to love him!

**I do not own the Gaiaonline site, the NPCs, or anything that belongs to the web! I do own the main female character and some other OCs I created.**

* * *

_"For the last time," the slayer said, "I'm begging you...Please...Stop it, I don't want to hurt you Adrian!"_

_"Ha...," the vampire laughed uncontrollably as the slayer struggled to stand up, "HAHAHAHAHA!! BEG?! Please you foolish human woman! Like I'll show mercy to a weakling like you."_

_"I am no weakling," the slayer cried out and charged at the vampire her blades ready._

The ring of the alarm clock next to the nightstand rang out causing Azumi to sit up, sweating from her nightmare, "Oh...," she sighed and shut it off, "This old thing again." Azumi Kotone got out of the dark purple canopy bed and went over to the windows, "Dang sun," she muttered as she threw the dark violet curtains open as she began to make breakfast, "Gods..." Azumi went over to the counter and began to make coffee, "Let's see what's going on today." She reached over for the remote and turned on the TV as she sat down on the red sofa as she drank the warm coffee out of the black red designed mug. "The Rejected Olympics are starting today! Remember to-"

"Hell no," Azumi muttered and turned off the TV, _"I swore off events that involved competition since Halloween."_Azumi set the remote down and went over to her closet to get dressed. There was a knock on the door and Azumi dreaded that her friend, Cho Hana, was on the other side ready to beg for her to just join the fun.

Moments later...

"I can't believe you managed to drag me out of my house anyway," Azumi sighed as the two girls walked to the stadium, "I can't believe I fell for that old trick with the puppy eyes!" Azumi's pale skin glowed from the black sweater she wore with the red bow tie tied in the front, the black knee skirt reached just above her knees, black lace stockings, and black heels. Her gray blue eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses as her long dark blonde hair had black hair ribbons. "Aw come on Azumi!" Cho smiled, "You've always keep yourself locked up in your house all the time whenever there's an event ever since that Halloween! Come on lighten up!"

"...Fine," Azumi smiled, "But only because later on we'll be on different teams and I'll so beat you!"

"Nah uh!" Cho stuck her tongue out, "We'll still be friends!" Azumi smiled as her friend skipped ahead of her.

Cho Hana's dark purple emo flip hair made her look younger and petite as opposed to Azumi's mature long hair, her fair skin had a dark violet dove tattoo on her shoulder, light golden eyes were a lot cheerful than Azumi's stormy gray blue ones, a small purple bead necklace was around her neck, and a purple kimono draped over Cho's slender figure. Azumi glanced up at the sky and slightly placed her sunglasses onto her bangs, _"I just hope there aren't that many people...What the hell am I saying of course there will be!"_

"Azumi-chan!!" Cho called, "We'll register over here!" Azumi placed her glasses back on and ran over to her friend. "I hate the fact we're on different teams though..."

"Well, we'll be friends when the battle's over okay?" Azumi assured her as she placed her name under Durem as Cho pouted, "I still want you on my team."

"Didn't you say to have fun?"

"Yeah, but with me!!" Azumi laughed as they went into the stadium and as Cho ran over to meet with her team Azumi sighed and started to hate herself for faking her happy mood just to make her friend happy, _"I just hate...I hate competition...Usually I would just run out of here by now, but seeing how Cho is so happy..." _"Kill me now with a stake," Azumi grumbled as she went to her fellow Durem teammates, "Get ready for hell...Again..."

* * *

Short I know, but I'll make it up later. Thank you for your time to read this and please comment! Oh and if you want to talk to me on Gaia, I'm RoseKnight101. Thank you once again for your time and please support me! Thanks!


	2. Guide Me, Heal Me Please

**I do not own the Gaiaonline site, the NPCs, or anything that belongs to the web! I do own the main female character and some other OCs I created.**

* * *

"...This is so not cool," Azumi muttered to herself as she looked around, "So the worst day of my life..." Now that Cho was away, Azumi felt bored and annoyed now as the games began. "Why the hell am I here again?" She sweat dropped as an image of Cho with puppy eyes clinging to her, "Oh...She's really good.."

"Hey you're up!" Azumi snapped out of her trance and began to play her part on her team. Azumi looked the cannon and the bag she held, "...What is this game called again-" The cannon fired out a cat and Azumi let out a half gasp and half yelp as she scrambled to catch it into the bag. Another was raised into the air causing her to run after it as more came, _"You gotta be kidding me!!" _She angrily glared at the person behind the controls of the cannon as she set the bag down as twelve cats appeared meowing happily.

Azumi left that game and sighed, _"...Can't these games at least have some meaning.." _"Azumi!" Cho called from where she stood, "How're you doing?!" Azumi gave her friend a thumbs up sign and smiled as Cho waved and ran off somewhere. As soon as she left Azumi let out a sigh, _"I just had to...I just had to be dragged into this." _She yanked her sunglasses back down onto her eyes and wandered off outside the stadium which was also crowded. She frowned and leaned against the wall, _"If I see a vampire-" _She froze slightly as two people under a dark umbrella walked past her, one had extremely pale skin and had fangs...

_Azumi ran quickly as she managed to go through the dark streets of Durem, "I'm such an idiot!" she whispered to herself as she __jumped over a wooden crate, "Why did I close the church this late tonight?" She ran around the corner to see two figures, "Oh look a human!"_

_"Heh..." Azumi quickly looked around for a weapon and picked up a lead pipe, "Get out of the way..."_

_"Or what you cattle?" one of the vampires taunted as she slowly backed up slightly, "Hit us with that?" Azumi glared at them, "H-Hail Mary full of-AH!" One of the vampires swooped down and tried to bite her neck, but Azumi used the pipe to push her away, "Praying is useless," the other smirked, "You humans are so useless..."_

_"Leave me alone! Help!"_

Azumi snapped out of her trance when she realized that they were gone, _"...I should stop thinking about that," _she lowered herself down and hugged her knees to her chest, _"It's been a long time...I should move on now..." _She shivered when an image of a dark alley appeared before her and the figure at the end of the path, staring at her...Hungry and..._"Stop thinking!" _Azumi covered her ears, "...I should never have gotten involved with him...Never." She stood up and went off to the church she owned in Durem. Azumi glanced around as she went into the town, "..Everyone must be at the games or training," she muttered to herself as she walked into the silent streets, "More quiet time for me I guess."

She went up to a dark silver stoned church with two figures of the Virgin Mary on each side of the steps to the door and a dark blue sign saying the 'Goddess Church' was hanging near to the door. Azumi took out a dark golden key out of her skirt pocket and unlocked the dark brown oak doors throwing them open slightly. The church had light tan colored rows of benches, the walls a white snow color, stain glass windows with beautiful mosaic designs of angels and goddesses, and the alter held a small golden figure of the Virgin Mary with an assortment of roses, lilies, and daisies that Azumi or other visitors placed.

Azumi sighed and looked around the church, her most valuable thing in her life that she protected dearly. She sat down on one of the rows and gazed up at the stain glass window in the front of a glowing angel smiling down at her, "...Why do I keep having nightmares?" she asked, "Is it..A sign? A sign that he'll return to kill me in my sleep? Or...Is it my own fear to live my life after so much...Or is it more?" She looked up at the angel, "...Please..Help me." Azumi fell onto her knees and prayed quietly, _"Please...Please send someone to help me heal my broken soul. Please guide me to understand more..." _She sighed and stood up, "I really hope to find the answers and manage to free myself from my past soon..." She turned away and began to walk out of the church.

* * *

Chapter 2 done! Ha ha, I used the 'catch the cat game' in the beginning. I love that game! Please feel free to comment or give me advise. See you next time!


	3. Opening the Wound Once Again

Another chapter! Yay! I'd like to thank Jaganshi Mori for suggesting one of her ideas and I'd like to say thank you to her once again. I also want to warn you that Azumi-chan may be slightly rude to Liam, but than again that's how she is...

Azumi: Excuse me?

Me: Oh hi Azumi! Heh heh...

Azumi:...XrosaryX...

Me: Er..Looks like I'll be er..Busy running for my life from her at the moment, but please I do not want to offend all Liam fans out there okay? Please enjoy! 'Runs as Azumi chases her yelling'

Cho: XrosaryX, doesn't own Gaiaonline, the NPCs, or anything related to the site. Sadly she owns Azumi and me...Enjoy the story! 'Runs to help me'

**As stated, I do no own Gaiaonline, the NPCs, or anything related that belongs to the site. I do own the OCs.**

* * *

"Azumi-chan!" Cho yelled and tackled her as she came into the stadium again, "Where did you go off to!?"

"I-I just-"

"No excuses! You're staying until you do a total of a full set of games girl!" Azumi yelped as Cho dragged her, "I just went to my church to pray a bit!" Cho stopped, "...You have the nightmares again?" Azumi looked away and nodded as her friend sighed, "That was a long time ago Azumi. Let it go.."

"But I can't," Azumi told her and looked at her darkly, "I killed...With my own hands. I killed the man that could be the one for me...I killed-"

"He was going to kill you. You tried to get him to come back with you to get the cure," Cho reasoned to her, "He kept on hurting you despite the fact that you kept telling him that you were helping...It wasn't your fault..."

"It is," Azumi said as her voice cracked, "I could have tried harder...A lot harder or not get involved in the first place with that battle. I was so stupid..No I'll never...He's not here anymore..." Cho frowned, "...Maybe bringing you here was a bad idea. I'm sorry."

"No," Azumi told her, "No, it's okay. You're the only best friend I have. You were trying to help me get over my problems. Thanks Cho..." Cho smiled as Azumi took her sunglasses off and rubbed her eyes. "Oh..Please don't cry now Azumi-chan!"

"I'm not," Azumi smiled weakly, "Let's just finish our games okay?"

"Go Barton!" Azumi raised an eyebrow, "And..A small cheer for Durem...Heh heh..." Azumi smacked her friend lightly on the back, "You tried."

"Let's try this game!"

"...Are you out of your mind?" Cho looked confused, but saw some dead or rather fainted girls as someone we all know and well stood before them, "Hello ladies!"

"...Cho, do you have a gun on you?"

"A-Azumi! This is Liam!" Cho cried and had a slight blush on her face, "...Wow, he's in one of the games."

"Well he is a player isn't he not?"

"AZUMI!!" Azumi looked away, not amused at all, she had shopped at his store and wasn't really impressed. No wonder Moria, Vanessa, and Sasha harbored hate towards him, this guy was a total- "So," Liam smiled at them, "Which one of you ladies will like to play Wash Liam?" Cho squealed and clinged to Azumi who almost gagged, _"You're joking right? Dude, isn't that...Death to all women who actually fell for this guy?" _"Sorry," she said flatly, "We'll pass buddy. Try actually using your brains to get women okay kid?"

"Kid?!" Liam cried as Cho glared at Azumi, who shrugged, "What? You are a bit immature..." Cho shook her rapidly, "This is Liam! LIAM!!" Azumi rolled her eyes and poked Cho to the forehead, "So?"

"He's really...hot..."

"I thought you had a crush on Ian?!" Azumi yelled causing Cho to blush darker, "S-Stop saying that out loud!!"

"Sorry, but you shook me until my brain turned into a smoothie," Azumi mumbled and looked at Liam, "Look okay? I'm not interested in washing anything off of you like my friend Cho here, but I rather not touch you..."

"..I never thought I'd use this to persuade you," Liam sighed causing Azumi to raise an eyebrow, "But...I guess since no one's convinced..I'll try to."

"Uh..Are you talking to us or to yourself?" Liam smirked and flexed his muscles revealing his famous... 'Gun show!' The girls that had fainted were brought back to life screaming in awe and excitement as Cho and Azumi looked at each other with the expression of 'Wow.' Cho let out a small gasp and covered her nose, "What's wrong?" Azumi asked and saw that she had a nosebleed and gave her a tissue, "...You woman are all the same...You have the most wonderful blood...It's such a waste..." Azumi flinched in fear as she turned to see a boy with a baseball cap covering his face, but she could see that with his pale skin and dark shadows around his eyes that he was a vampire.

She heard some of the girls giggle, girls from Durem she guessed, as he walked up to Cho who turned a darker red, "All that blood pulsing through you-"

"Get your hands off her!" Azumi yelled and smacked his hand away as she stood in front of Cho protectively, "Don't you dare touch her!"

"I was only joking," the vampire laughed as he pulled away, "We vampires are at peace with you aren't we? Please don't be so uptight with us around will you? It was just a small joke to lighten up the mood."

"R-Right," Azumi managed to choke out and smiled nervously, "Sorry, I'm really protective of my friends."

"Yes," the vampire smiled revealing his fangs causing Azumi to become more afraid, what if this was a trick? What if..._"Damn my head is messed up," _she thought as he left them, _"I...I need to stop doing that..." _"Okay," Liam said breaking the awkward silence, "Who wants to be the first to clean off this master piece?" A bunch of girls cheered and raised their hands as Cho glanced at Azumi, "Sorry Azumi..."

"No it's okay," Azumi lied, "Why don't you go play this game first? I really don't want to touch him..."

"Why?!" Azumi sweat dropped, "Hello," she reminded her, "He's sexy yes to some of the girls here, but to me...He's just plain stuck up. Besides, I kind of vowed off men after Adrian almost stuck two fangs marks into my neck and tried to rip my heart out of my chest..." Cho was about to say something, but Azumi had already left to find another game.

Azumi tossed three kunai knives at the balloons earning her enough points to add to her team's score, _"Seems like Durem is in the lead for the first day," _she thought as she began to walk off to find Cho, _"Barton's just behind us too. I guess it'll be a tie tomorrow if we keep this up." _"Cho ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Cho smiled as a blush remained on her face as they began to leave, "I..I can't believe I washed Liam..."

"Gag me will you?" Azumi frowned, "He's hardly a good guy. You're better off without men anyway Cho."

"Nah uh!" Cho objected, "I need to see a hot guy around once in a while or my hormones become abnormal like yours!"

"I think my hormones are just fine," Azumi told her, "At least I didn't die of blood loss just from a nose bleed."

"L-Let's not talk about that!" Cho cried as Azumi smiled a bit, but went to a halt as the vampire from last time came up to them, "Hello we meet again," he grinned. Azumi raised her arm a bit to make Cho stand behind her, "...Um..Hey," she said nervously as her heart beat pounded loudly to her ribcage, "W-What's up?" _"Can't keep heart from beating so fast...I need to calm down or he'll notice the blood rush..."_

"Say Cho," Azumi said to her friend, "Why don't you go ahead of me?"

"Azumi, but-" Azumi shoved her friend lightly ahead, "Don't worry just go on without me okay? I'll call you when I get home alright?"

"..If that's what you say Azumi," Cho frowned and ran off making Azumi have a sigh of relief, at least she wouldn't see how afraid and nervous she seemed as the vampire came up to her. "Are you afraid? Your blood is pulsing quickly...It's almost calling out," he told her in a smooth voice as she backed up a bit, "Look," she glared, "Don't ever come near me or my friend...Got it?"

"Well I can't help it if your blood continues to seduce me," he chuckled nearing her, "It isn't so illegal if-"

"Get away from her!"

"My lord!" the vampire yelled and bowed, "F-Forgive me. I didn't intend to really, I was just teasing her..."

"Be grateful you didn't try to get closer to her," the newcomer warned him, "I warned you all after the war was over, no taking of blood from humans. At all, now go home before I decide to punish you." The vampire nodded and quickly left as Azumi fell to her knees, panting in fear and anger at how afraid she was, _"Stupid me!" _she thought, _"What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be shaking in fear...I could have...I could have...Damn!"_

"Are you alright?" Azumi looked up at him and gasped slightly, "He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"...N-No he didn't," Azumi muttered and looked at the ground again, trying her best not to look at the man in front of her. His long midnight black hair, pale stormy gray eyes, pale ivory skin, and tall, lean well built frame. This person, was a vampire and not just any regular vampire...This was Louie Von Helson. The one and only Vampire King.

Azumi glanced up at him again, her face slightly burning from how gorgeous he looked to the fact that she seemed weak in front of a vampire, _"But this isn't any vampire! This is their king! Their leader!" _she reminded herself as Louie stared at her in confusion to why she wouldn't look straight at him, "Are you sure he didn't do anything?" he asked again causing Azumi to turn a darker red that she had spaced out, "N-No!" Azumi managed to cry out causing Louie to look taken back in surprise at how nervous she sounded, "H-He...He was just fooling around. A-At least I hoped so...Besides, if he did try anything I'm pretty sure I could have taken care of it without your help."

"Okay," Louie replied, "But...Are you sure you're-"

"Look!" Azumi finally snapped and stood up, "I-I don't need help! Especially from a vampire!" She gasped at what she said and covered her mouth with her hands as he looked at with a bewildered expression on his face, "What?"

"I don't need help from your kind!" she yelled as she looked down and clutched her hands into fists, "Your kind...Your kind caused me so much pain...I can never forgive any of you!" She shook in anger, fear, and maybe regret as she stood in front of him. This was really bad, no horrible! She just insulted him!

Azumi ran off quickly before Louie spoke, _"I hate myself! Why did I just blurt that out?!" _she thought as the tears fell down her cheeks, why did she just tell him exactly what had been bottled up inside of her today? She ran as fast as she could until she reached her house, opened the door, locked it, and fell onto the bed sobbing loudly as she began to think about her past.

* * *

Da-Da-DUH! Another chapter done. Hope you like how this is going so far! All comments are welcomed as well as suggestions, thank you for reading! See you next time.


	4. Starting Over?

**As stated, I do no own Gaiaonline, the NPCs, or anything related that belongs to the site. I do own the OCs.**

* * *

Azumi groaned as she sat up on her bed, _"Guess I cried myself to sleep," _she thought as she looked out the window to see the clear blue sky, "Damn..." She got up and went over to her phone to call Cho, "Cho?"

"Azumi! Are you okay?! You didn't call me or answer your phone last night!"

"I just overslept," Azumi told her and held her head, "And I have a pounding headache..."

"You should take some aspirin or sleep a bit more," Cho suggested, "Hm, maybe you should come by the stadium later today. It's almost noon anyway."

"I slept that deeply?!"

"You must have been tired. Don't worry! I'll be okay at the games, just rest up and meet me later okay? Barton's beating you guys! In your face!"

"Oh that's encouraging me," Azumi muttered and sighed, "I'll see you later." She placed the phone down and sat back down on the bed, reflecting on what she had done yesterday. She sighed again and went over to a small chest at the corner of the room, "Why did I open my big mouth just to blow out some steam?" she asked herself as she opened the chest. Inside was her old vampire slayer costume she had used during Halloween so no one would recognize her, _"Except him...He could tell it was me beyond my wig and tinted contacts to see the weakling girl I was when he just..." _She slammed the chest shut and stood up, "I need to stop thinking about that shit...It's driving me up the wall," she grumbled as she went off to her closet, "I'll just take a shower, eat a bit, and get to the stadium. Maybe playing the slashing games might help me get over what I did yesterday..."

Later...

_"Screw it! There's even more vampires here today than yesterday," _Azumi thought darkly as she went into the arena, _"This must be God's way of punishing me for being rude to THE Louie Von Helson! How did I know my big mouth was going to say something stupid!? My mouth just says things I barely even can keep inside!" _"Azumi!!" Azumi cried out as Cho hopped onto her back, smiling, "I see you got your town colors on! So do I!" Azumi looked at Cho as she displayed her outfit.

Cho had on a plain orange tank top with a yellow leaf sign on the chest, white shorts, yellow ankle socks, white sneakers with yellow shoelaces, a yellow leaf hair clip holding back her bangs on the left side of her hair, and a Barton designed bandanna tied to her right arm. Azumi's usually hair ribbons were replaced by red ones, her t-shirt had the upside down black cross and the red background of the Durem flag, a black pleated skirt with red shorts underneath, black fingerless hand gloves, black combat boots with red shoelaces, and a black scarf was tied around her neck with a small pin of the Durem flag. Both girls smiled at each other briefly, "So...Durem's going down!"

"Not so fast," Azumi stopped her, "We Durems are a lot tougher than you Bartons!"

"Oh yeah!?" Cho laughed as Azumi giggled, "Who are we kidding? We can't be so railed up against each other huh?"

"Guess not," Azumi smiled, "Besides, we've been friends for how long? Our entire life. This is just for fun."

"Hey you!" a boy from Barton yelled, "Don't be friendly with the enemy!" Both of them sweat dropped, "...Uh...I guess I better go," Cho told her nervously, "Looks like the games are starting to boil everyone's brains into thinking everyone from a different town friend or not is the real enemy to the entire team they're on."

"Yeah," Azumi nodded, "Good point, I'll see you around Cho! Keep an eye off of Ian or Liam okay? I don't want to have to carry you away if you die of blood lost from a simple nosebleed."

"Shut up about that! Bye Azumi! Good luck!"

"Back at you," Azumi called as she went the opposite way.

Meanwhile...

"Louie," Ian told him, "Are you sure you can stay hiding in the shadows long enough? You don't need to strain yourself."

"I can't help it," Louie told his brother, "I really need to stay out here for a while longer to keep on eye on the other vampires and to find that girl..."

"Oh so you've found a girl you like!"

"Not so loud!" Louie looked down, "No, she seemed really upset and yelled at me for some reason. She hates vampires she said and than ran off before I had a chance to ask why. She said it was because we caused her pain..."

"Hm..."

"Ian!" They looked over to see a girl with purple hair come up to them, "Hey! Remember me, Cho Hana?"

"Oh right," Ian said, "You come by the shop a lot."

"Yeah," Cho answered in a slightly sigh like tone, "Er I mean! Rufus! Kawaii neko! Cute cat!!" She hugged Rufus who meow out happily, "Oh!"

"Hi!" Rufus yelled out as they pulled away, "Win for the fish!" Cho laughed, "I'll try my best, but my friend's on Durem and she's determined too. Huh? Ah! Y-You.."

"Yes," Louie nodded, "I'm Louie Von Helson."

"Oh wow!" Cho smiled, "I kinda see that you and Ian are really brothers!" Ian laughed nervously, "Say the friend you're talking about it's Azumi Kotone right?"

"Yup! The one and only," Cho explained, "She's on Durem."

"No surprise there," Ian mumbled, "Liam was complaining about some girl in a black uniform didn't fall for his...Magic?"

"That's Azumi!" Cho said proudly, "She's my rock and my best friend in the world."

"...By chance, does this Azumi have a grudge against vampires?" Cho thought a moment before answering Louie's question, "Uh..." She glanced around to make sure and whispered, "Don't tell anyone, but yeah...," she told them, "Azumi's been a little...cut off ever since Halloween, no offense. She gets tense whenever vampires are around, spaces out, and sometimes even yells at them before running off."

"...That must be her..."

"Huh?"

"I got to go," Louie told him, "Bye." Cho looked at Ian with a confused look on her face, "Uh...What's going on?"

"I don't know," he told her as Rufus continued to be held in Cho's arms.

Azumi sighed as she had a low score on the shooting the bottle caps, _"It isn't exactly my fault," _she thought, _"At least..I hope not. Er..My head's aching to the extreme. I should have told Cho I was sick...At least I won't see 'him'...If I run into him, I'd die right on the-" _"So you're that girl from yesterday."

_"...I thought too soon!" _Azumi turned to see Louie under the shade of the stadium wall, "Azumi Kotone right?"

"...Yes," she said calmly, "What is it you want?"

"About yesterday-"

"I-I'm...I'm not going to talk about it!" Azumi cried and ran off before Louie could finish. She raced out of the stadium and stopped at a tree, "Phew..."

"Will you let me finish of what I was going to say?" Azumi let out a yelp and almost scooted twenty feet away as Louie sighed, "Look," he told her, "Why do you despise my kind so much?"

"L-Like I'm telling you!" Azumi yelled and raced off again, "Wait!" Louie called out to her, "What is she a race horse?" He sighed again, _"Why on earth does she run away before I even can get an answer out of her? Maybe her friend can be of some help..."_

Azumi panted as she collapsed onto one of the seats of her church, "Man..I forgot that vampires can use super speed and other supernatural abilities..." She glanced at the alter, "...Can't I just...Why can't he just...Dang it!" She sat up, "Why does he want to know why I hate his kind?! It isn't his business anyway! Why is he so interested?!"

"Because I want to be able to create some peace and let all of Gaia to forgive my kind for doing what we did..." Azumi gasped and looked behind her to find him, "How...How did you..." The image of Cho appeared, "...She told you where I'd run off to didn't she?"

"Yes," Louie replied and sat down across from her, "She's very open, unlike you."

"Heh," Azumi glared at him, "Are you just trying to be nice just so I think you vampires have changed? You don't know what I've been through...I was betrayed by one of you."

"Betrayed?" Azumi held her head, "I shouldn't even talk to you about all this crap about me," she muttered, "Why don't you go away? Why are you interested in me and my past?"

"...I can't help it," Louie answered as Azumi raised her head slightly to look at him, "I've been through a lot too...So I guess I want to know why you're hate is very strong towards us and I want to understand you a bit."

"...Did you know..."

"Hm?"

"My name," Azumi muttered, "..The name 'Azumi' means 'safe residence' and my last name 'Kotone' means 'harp sound.' Can I introduce myself properly to you?"

"Yes you may," Louie told her as they both stood up, "I'm Azumi Kotone," she told him, "It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Louie Von Helson," he replied and placed his hand out. Azumi showed a bit of fear at first, but took his hand in hers in a gentle manner, "It's nice to meet you..."

* * *

Chapter done! I had to use my brain really hard to come up with this one...Ow, headache after pain! But it's worth it! Yeah, Azumi's full name does mean 'safe residence, harp sound' in Japanese. Cho's full name meanings, 'butterfly, flower.' Pretty good match in a way huh? All comments or suggestions are always allowed. Thank your time and for reading! See you next chapter!


	5. Flowing Tears

**As stated, I do no own Gaiaonline, the NPCs, or anything related that belongs to the site. I do own the OCs.**

* * *

"Sorry for yesterday," Azumi sighed as she and Louie walked back to the stadium, "I..I get worked up when I see vampires...It's my usual reaction. After..I'm just sorry."

"No, it's alright," he assured her, "From what I can tell...You must have had it rough."

"...I did...," Azumi frowned, "...Do you really want to hear what happened to me?"

"If you want to tell me," the vampire king told her, "If you feel like you don't want to say anything for the moment, I won't push you. I'll wait until you're ready to say what you want me to know." Azumi glanced down at her feet, "..How can you be nice to me?" she finally said, "I could have said a lot of horrible things to you and you...You just brush them off like they're nothing to you."

"Oh I guess I just gotten used being made fun of or insulted to," Louie replied in a nervous voice, "You're hate towards me isn't as bad as those dark elves comments..."

"That's right they're in our team too," Azumi remembered, "...Um...Mr-"

"D-Don't start with that!" Louie laughed nervously, "Just call me Louie, no need to be formal with Mr. or something...Doesn't fit me."

"Oh okay," Azumi nodded, "Does staying out in the sun really burn you?" Louie blinked at her question, "Um..It's hurtful yes, but when the sun light isn't so bright it doesn't bother me."

"Oh," she grinned slightly, "So no wonder there's more vampires out than usual. It isn't so sunny like yesterday."

"Yes, some of us had to wait until sundown for a while," Louie sighed, "It's kind of sad that we can't stay in the sun as long as you humans can. We need shade or special items to help us withstand the light for a certain amount of time."

"That...That's weird...My fiance'..."

"Wait, you were engaged to a vampire?" Azumi stared at him, "W-Who told you?!" she suddenly yelled at him, "Did Cho say anything?! I-I deny it! I wasn't in love with..." Azumi glanced down, "...You loved him didn't you?" Louie asked her and saw her nod slightly, "With all my heart," she whispered in a soft tone, "Adrian was...He was my first love and..."

"Easy now," Louie told her as they stopped at the entrance to the stadium, "Don't cry.."

"I'm not," Azumi choked out and struggled to keep her voice from cracking. "I'm not crying..."

"Azumi!!" Cho quickly jumped up into the air and tackled her friend into a hug, "Where have you been?! Durem's in second place with Barton and they're both head to head!"

"R-Really?" Azumi sweat dropped suddenly remembering why she was out again, "Well you know how competitive those two are...Heh heh.." Cho looked at her in look of concern and surprise, "Uh..Where have you been?"

"I was just," Azumi stuttered, "Um...Y-You see I-"

"We were just talking," Louie said breaking Azumi out of her nervous state, "I better go. I think Edmund is getting annoyed with my disappearing acts."

"R-Right!" Azumi smiled and waved as he left them, "Catch you later.." She glanced at Cho who gave her a new look, "What?"

"..Oh..I see what's going on," Cho smirked as Azumi looked at her confused before it came across to her brain what Cho meant, "What?! No!"

"Oh please," Cho sighed and patted her lightly on the back, "You do have a thing for him don't you? It's on your face!" Azumi glared and Cho moved a bit away, "Sorry, sorry shutting up now..."

"Nothing is going on," Azumi told her, "We're just...Being friendly with each other in a friendship way alright?"

"Well, if you ever want to hook up with Louie you can I mean you two looked great toget-" Azumi covered her friend's mouth with her hand, "Stop right there girlfriend." Cho blinked and nodded, "Sorry again.."

"Can you not say anything about me getting a guy? It adds more salt to the wound you know," Azumi sighed and held her head, "So...How were the games?"

"Oh same old, same old," Cho laughed, "I did the cat one. Only I wasn't suppose to save the kittens...That was animal cruelty even if they disappeared in a puff of smoke when they hit the ground.." Azumi glanced around to see Louie talking to Edmund in the far corners of the stadium in the shade where he must have been more comfortable. She watched them for a moment, but looked away when Louie glanced over to her, _"..Why the heck is my face burning up?" _she realized as a blush came to her cheeks and glanced over at Louie again who saw her and gave a slight wave as another wave of heat came over her face.

Azumi looked away now, _"I am not!! I am not blushing because a vampire is looking at me nor am I thinking that he is hot and kind and-OH MY GOD!! Shut up Azumi! Shut up! He is nothing, but a friend! A friend! Louie is just a vampire you can accept without being all tense and jumpy! Damn it! My heart's beating too fast! It's just like that time when..."_ "Earth to Azumi!!"

"Huh? Oh s-sorry Cho..."

"What's going on?" Cho asked and frowned, "You spaced out a moment and your face is like burning red..."

"M-Must be the heat or something," Azumi lied, "You know how these summer days get right? Heh..." Cho gave her a look and Azumi stopped laughing, "What?"

"That was a blush wasn't it?"

"N-No it wasn't!" Azumi finally yelled, "Cho! Stop okay I don't want to talk about...You know who..."

"Dude, we're not talking about Vold-whatever his name is from Harry Potter," Cho frowned, "It's between Adrian or Louie isn't it?"

"Cho! Lay off the topic okay?!" Azumi finally snapped causing her friend to flinch a bit, "...L-Let's just...I'm going home now okay?"

"Azumi!" Azumi stormed off quickly and ignored the tears falling out of her eyes, she needed to get away from there!

Louie watched as Azumi ran off again, _"What's going on now?" _"Louie?" Louie glanced at Edmund, "Yes? I'm sorry Edmund I wasn't paying attention..." Edmund sighed, "How are we going to win if our focus isn't straight?"

"Sorry," Louie told him again, "It's just...I've been a little distracted. Don't worry, I'm focused." He glanced over to see Azumi's friend look sadly in the direction Azumi had ran off too as Edmund muttered things lowly under his breath. Azumi looked fine after he left so why did she leave in such a rush when he waved to her? _"Maybe she's still uncomfortable being friendly to a vampire?" _he wondered, _"Or rather the King of The Vampires, but she assured me it was okay so why-" _"LOUIE!"

"Y-Yes? Oh did I...Sorry Edmund..."

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Edmund finally asked, "Is it what the dark elves told you?"

"No," Louie replied and watched as Cho sighed, "Um...I'm going to leave early for today alright?" He quickly sped off before Edmund could answer, "Cho," he said, "What's wrong? Why did Azumi run off?"

"It was from something I said," Cho explained surprised he was right in front of her, "Weren't you just-How?"

"Vampire speed," Louie answered quickly, "What did you say?"

"...I shouldn't tell you," Cho told him, "It's her problems and I can't just spill it out to you without her permission..."

"Well do you know where she lives?" Cho nodded and yanked out a small notepad and jolted down Azumi's address, "Here," she handed him the paper, "It should be the house with a door with silver flowers painted in the front. Just try to be careful though, I think her neighbor has some stray cats lurking around at night and they tend to be very scary."

"I'll keep that in mind," Louie nodded and left quickly.

At home...

Azumi yanked on a pair of black jeans and a loose baggy blue sweater after she had showered, "Damn," she sighed, "I shouldn't have yelled at Cho..." She glanced at the phone, _"I'll call her later to say sorry...She knows how moody I get when she brings up my love life and other things like that." _She sat down on her bed and looked at the roses in the vase across from her. Black roses, the same as his soul...

Azumi shut her eyes tightly, _"I never knew...I never could have guessed that my Adrian..." _She brushed her wet hair out of her face as it came around her like a curtain as she tried not to cry her heart out again like last night. All the memories were coming back to her, the ones she wanted to push away all because she was weak and afraid to face her past. The heart pounded loudly as she clutched the bedsheets tightly before standing up and pacing back and forth trying not to have the flashback or the tears. Trying to heal the wound by herself...

_Pale skin, pale aqua green eyes, and long raven hair in a ponytail swaying about slightly in the wind as they sat next to each other on the riverside, despite that it hurt him slightly to be in the sun. He bared a grin and assured her that he would be alright and that they should enjoy the day without any worries at all. The dark green and light jade tunic with the dark teal sweater under it, dark brown arm guards, black pants, black boots, and the dark tan scarf around his neck made him have a look of a medieval bandit. A thief of her heart, he would sometimes joke and she would laugh. Azumi gripped his hand tightly as they walked down the path next to the glittering water stream. _

_She giggled slightly as he leaned into her to whisper a loving phrase of her being the most beautiful girl he ever fell for and she smiled at him, "Adrian..." The image quickly was replaced by his true appearance and the fear she had felt as she stared at him. He wasn't the same, not the one who stole her heart. His hair was now silver like the moon light that had risen in the night, cold dark eyes with a look of wanting to kill her, dark colors of black and red he wore, and fangs grinning at her as she shuddered in fear. "Adrian," she whispered in a tone of horror. She was looking at him, the real him his true nature as he stalked up to her with a look of a killer. A real vampire, not the one...He was going to kill her!_

_Azumi cried out and sobbed as she turned and ran off as fast as she could, "NO!!"_

"NO!" Azumi cried out and gasped as she saw that she had knocked down the vase along with the roses. Shattered glass, black rose petals, and water splattered on the floor as she tried to calm down, "Oh crap," she gasped as she bent down to pick up the glass, "Oh man..." The bell rang almost giving her a heart attack and she gulped down the scream that came out halfway, "Y-Yes?" she called out, "What is it?"

"It's me," Louie's voice came through, "Are you okay?"

"H-Hold on real quick okay Louie?" Azumi called trying to hide the sudden nervous tone in her voice as she hurried to throw away the shattered vase and roses, "Um, I'll be there in a sec!"_ "Why is he here?!" _She threw the glass into the trash can and quickly dumped some napkins to cover the glass shards before running to the door. Azumi paused a moment at the door and opened it to find Louie staring at her, "W-Why are you here?" she asked when her voice finally managed to become clear. Louie coughed slightly, "Well...I saw you run off and I was a bit worried."

"Um, come on in," she finally said and opened the door, "Sorry if I left you out there long."

"No it's not a problem," Louie smiled, a bit glad that she had relaxed and glanced around her house as she closed the door, "You live in a nice house."

"Thanks," she smiled slightly, "It's not fancy, but it's cozy just like my church." She watched as he sat down on the couch before sitting next to him a few feet away, "So...Why are you worried to why I ran off?"

"Well didn't I say that I'd like to get to know you and try to help you?"

"...Yeah," she sighed, "Well...I was just mad that Cho went on talking about..."

"..Your old boyfriend?" Azumi nodded slightly, "..It's a topic I really don't want to talk about. It hurts a lot..."

"I see," Louie frowned slightly, "...What happened to him?"

"...Vampire war happened..That's why I hate you guys," Azumi hissed through her teeth as she looked down to the floor not wanting him to see her eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks as her fingers resting on her knees slowly clutched the fabric of her jeans tightly, "Vampires...They're just...Lying and...Damn it! Why are you making me cry over this shit!" Azumi wiped her eyes and tears off her face, "I don't want to talk about it...It's still burning into me..."

"Here," Louie offered her a tissue box which she pushed away, "I don't need it...Just leave me alone okay?" Louie placed the box down on the table, "Azumi-"

"I mean just leave!" she yelled, "I hate myself! I hate you vampires! You made me..." Louie grabbed her wrist, "Let go of me! Just leave me already Louie! Leave me alone..." She fell to the floor and cried into her hands as he bent down, "Azumi..." She hiccuped slightly as her shoulder shook, "I'm going crazy...I swear I am...I killed Adrian...I was a vampire slayer."

"You were a-"

"That's right," she smiled sadly as more tears fell, "I killed part of your kind...I killed Adrian too...J-Just because I was afraid to die...I was afraid of everything..."

"Azumi, eh?" Louie caught her as she fell into his arms and blinked as her eyes closed. _"...She used all her energy to hold that in..." _He slowly picked her up and placed her on her bed, _"I see now," _he thought as he placed her blankets over her sleeping form, _"All of the hate and pain...Was from her own pain of losing the one she loved. I can see where she's coming from in a way." _He gazed down at her sleeping form and slowly brushed away the tears still on her face, _"Azumi...You don't have to keep it all in now..."_

* * *

Done! Toughest chapter I could come up with so far. Love it? Hate it? Or is it in between? Comment and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and hope to see you all later on!


	6. Healing Slightly

**As stated, I do no own Gaiaonline, the NPCs, or anything related that belongs to the site. I do own the OCs.**

* * *

Louie sighed as he glanced at Azumi's sleeping form, "Still asleep..." He frowned, _"I just hope she's okay when she wakes up though..." _He had stayed in the house since last night just in case she needed him. He used her phone to call Edmund who had given him a long speech on being irresponsible, how he should just let her have her space, and for not calling him right away. Cho had also called out of concern and cried out million "I AM SORRY!" and regrets in life as he was forced to listen and try to calm her down. His brother was the last to call, no doubt Cho had told him, and warned Louie to not stay around too long before day broke since the weather would be all sunshine the next day. Sadly Louie didn't pay much attention and was entirely focused on Azumi until he heard the birds singing their morning song and peeked out the window to see the sun rise into the sky. _"I'm pretty sure I'll be burnt to a crisp if I tried to leave now," _he thought, _"Guess I'm stuck here until Azumi wakes up or when the sun's a little forgiving to vampires." _

Louie got off the sofa he was sitting on and walked around a bit, bumping into a small blue box on the small table stand. He caught the box, but wasn't able to stop the contents from spilling all over the floor. _"She is going to be really mad at me if she finds out I did this!" _Louie panicked and began to pick up the photos, but paused to see a silver ring with a small light blue heart diamond. He picked it up along with a photo of Azumi with a young man with long black hair and pale aqua eyes smiling in front of the church. From what it looked like, this must have been the Adrian Azumi was talking about. _"He seems to be peaceful," _he thought as he looked at it, _"Azumi is clearly happy in this picture too...Where did it go wrong? A vampire at this stage wouldn't turn evil...Would he?" _

He remembered his father, how he had killed his mother right in front of his eyes and how he changed. Yeah, it could be possible that the vampire kind to war against humans must have began to change this Adrian to harm his own lover. Louie glanced at the ring, _"This must have been the last gift he gave to her before he died," _he thought sadly and tried to picture how Azumi must have felt when she realized that Adrian turned evil. He sighed and placed it back into the box along with the photo.

A few hours later...

Azumi groaned slightly and looked at the clock, it was in the afternoon already? She groaned again and sat up, "So...Ow..."

"Are you alright?" She gasped and looked over to see Louie looking at her with concern, "L-Louie?" she replayed what had happened yesterday and frowned again, "...I must have been a huge bitch yesterday to you right?"

"No," he replied, "...Just a bit overwhelmed that you kept those emotions bottling up, but I never thought you were overreacting."

"Why did you stay here than?" Azumi asked and looked out the window to see the sun up high in the sky, "You could have left last night after you put me in bed."

"Well I wanted to stay around just in case you needed me around," Louie answered and gave her a shy smile, "I was really worried about you so I stayed over until you woke up, but sadly I can't leave due to the sun." Azumi nodded and understood, "It's alright," she assured him, "Thanks for staying by the way...Did anyone call while I was asleep?"

"Cho and my brother," Louie told her, "Cho wanted to make sure you were okay, but when she heard what happened. Well...She..."

"Let me guess," Azumi sighed, "She started spilling her guts out to you?"

"That's it. She kept crying over and over until I managed to assure her you would be fine."

"Guess I better call her later on, she must be at the games again...What did Ian want from you?"

"Just to make sure I'd know that today would be a lot of sunshine," Louie let out a laugh, "Guess I didn't heed his warning very well. I was too focused on you that I didn't know that the day had begun." Azumi blushed slightly, "Y-You really didn't have to..."

"I wanted to," he told her and her blush darkened, "Er...I better let you change..." He closed the door to her room and Azumi grabbed a pillow next to her as her face fell into it. _"He stayed here...Just for me?!" _Her blush heated her face more as she slowly pulled her head up, _"Louie's such a nice guy...I don't deserve this after everything I did." _She stepped out of her bed and quickly changed into plain black jeans with a red button t-shirt. Azumi yanked on a pair of black and red checkered sneakers and tied her hair up into a ponytail.

She paused a moment to look at herself in her mirror, "Is this too plain?" she whispered and blushed realizing her words, _"W-Why should I be worried on how I look?!" _she blushed, _"H-He's just a friend! I shouldn't be all girly..." _She glanced at herself again and quickly yanked her hair out of a ponytail, "I'll wear my hair down, that's good enough." Azumi yanked her hair brush through her hair quickly and left the room. Louie was sitting on the couch watching the games, "Barton and Durem," he told her as she went next to him, "Are tied, again."

"People are so serious when it comes to competition like this," Azumi sighed, "Cho dragged me into it though..."

"I'm taking a wild guess your not a very outdoor person huh?"

"Hate crowds, events like this, and people getting rallied up just for stupid prizes," Azumi frowned, "Why are we in this again?"

"Well," Louie let out a nervous laugh, "Uh the winner gets a lot of gold and...Edmund wanted us to enter just so he can get me out of the house." Azumi blinked, "You're joking right?" Louie smiled slightly, "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"...Wow..."

"Barton's doing it for the fishing fines," Louie continued, "And the others...I can't remember..." Azumi let out a giggle, "If you wanted to you could have let you live out here until we found you a house or something."

"...You'd let me live here?" Azumi blushed realizing her words, what was wrong with her today? Why was she acting like this?! "S-Sure," she told him, "I mean, if you don't mind that is...I have an extra room so..."

"...I'll think about it." An awkward silence fell on them, _"...This is so embarrassing..."_

_"Should I talk or wait for her to?"_

_"ARGH!! I'm getting too embarrassed and I'm blushing too much! Stop it! He's just a friend!"_

_"She looks really cute...Wait! What am I saying?! I mean thinking!!"_

_"This is too awkward! I got to say something!"_

_"Okay, I'll just make a conversation." _"Say Azumi-"

"Um Louie-" They both blinked and looked away slightly, "Y-You first Azumi," Louie told her, "Um...Will Edmund be mad you're not at the games?"

"...Pretty much a yes," Louie sweat dropped, "But, knowing him he'd call as soon as his name is-" The phone rang cutting him off and making them jump up a bit slightly surprised. "Mentioned," Louie sighed, "I'll answer it if it's alright."

"Sure thing," Azumi told him, "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Louie grabbed the phone, "Hello?"

"LOUIE!!" Azumi frowned as Louie held away from his ear at arms length and looked at the phone, "WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!!"

"Er...E-Edmund?" Louie tried to say, "Can you first-"

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU LAZY BUM!! KING OF THE VAMPIRES?! YOU SHOULD BE HERE BEATING-"

"Um..Mr. Edmund sir?" Azumi said as she took the phone from Louie, "It's me, Azumi. Listen, I'm sorry. It's my fault Louie isn't at the games at the moment, blame me not him."

"Azumi? Oh, yes your the girl running that Goddess Church in Durem," Edmund realized, "Sorry if you had to hear me...Yell." Azumi smiled, being a regular customer at Durem did have its perks after all! She mostly shopped at Moria's, but she did stop by at Edmund's once in a while. Edmund coughed, "Well, when the sun is down a bit can you escort Louie here?"

"I'll do that Mr. Edmund," Azumi replied, "We'll meet you at the stadium later. See you than." She set the phone down and looked at Louie, "Well that went well."

"It amazes me that you can actually charm Edmund," Louie told her, "You said it so calmly."

"I'm a regular customer around Durem," she explained, "I shop at his places once in a while. Expensive stuff, but it's kind of worth it." She glanced out the window, the sun was still blazing high up in the sky. She sighed, "I'm sorry if you being cooped up here is a bit boring..."

"It's not boring," he assured her, "It's a nice to be here with you. A-As a friend." Louie turned away and blushed slightly, _"I sound stupid...Blast it! When did I get so nervous?!"_

Azumi glanced at him and noticed the box on the table stand was was open slightly, "Louie...Were you looking in this?" Louie smacked his forehead, why didn't he close it correctly, "I-I just bumped into it," he explained as she opened it to make sure that nothing was gone or misplaced, "I didn't mean to look at some of the photos and the ring." Azumi looked at the photo of her and Adrian standing in front of her church, it was taken shortly before Halloween and they were planning their wedding day. Her heart ached badly as she looked at the ring in her hand, the words inside the band said 'Forever Yours.' _"That's right...He told me that I was always his forever," _she remembered as she slowly placed the photo and rin back inside the box before closing it and shoving it onto the deepest part of a drawer. "I'm sorry Azumi..I didn't mean to look..."

"...Say Louie," Azumi asked, "...Did...Did you ever see someone die in front of you?" Louie looked at her in surprise and than glanced down, "Yes, my mother." Azumi looked at him as he sat down on the couch again, "...She was trying to get Damian and I out of our father's shadow and trying to protect us," he explained, "She was a very brave woman. Sadly our father caught up to us and she told us to run quickly, but...She was shot and died right in front of us. Zhivago was able to catch me, but I bit him to buy Damian some time to run away. He was almost caught too, but Edmund stepped in to save him."

"Louie..." Azumi had heard different stories about Louie, but..._"To see your own mother...Killed by the hand of your own father...That's terrible."_Azumi sat next to him, "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright," Louie told her quietly, "Damian and I try our best not to look back on it. At least we're getting along now..."

"...I...I met Adrian when I first started my church," Azumi started to say, "...At first I thought he was going to hurt me, who would be out so late at night? He told me that he heard that I was starting it and asked if it was alright to work with me. I agreed and we worked together in making it the best church we could. I came up with the ideas, he'd try his best to make them true. And...It all went from there, I learned a lot about him and he learned a lot about me. We felt complete with each other and that we were meant to be."

Louie watched as Azumi pause a moment, "..Take your time," he told her, "It's alright not to say it all now."

"I want to now," she told him and looked at him, "After you opening so much to me...I should tell you about me." Louie smiled and placed an arm around her before pulling her into a hug, "Thanks..." Azumi felt awkward in the hug, but placed her arms around him. It was surprising that he actually felt warm and she blushed, "Your welcome." Louie smiled at her when they pulled apart slightly, they blushed suddenly at how close their faces were from each other. "Louie..."

"What is it?"

"...I..." She blushed slightly when she realized that his hand was on hers and if she just leaned forward slightly...

"AZUMI!!" They pulled apart quickly and looked at the door, "WAH!! ARE YOU OKAY!! I'M SORRY!!"

"...C-Cho," Ian's voice said behind it, "I'm sure she's fine-"

"WAH!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT SHE'S MAD AT ME!!" The two sweat dropped as they heard Ian and Rufus try to calm her down. _"She just ruined a perfect moment!" _Azumi sighed, oh well...It was Cho after all...She and Louie walked over to the door, "What now Cho?"

"AZUMI!" Azumi cried out in surprise as her friend hugged her tightly, "WAH!!"

"...Cho...Air..." Cho let her go, "I'm so so so-"

"Forgiven!" Azumi told her, "Please, I can't stay mad at you for long."

"Really? Thank you!" Cho cried out in joy as Ian let out a nervous laugh, "She dragged me here for support she said."

"I'm sure," Louie frowned at his older brother, "...Did you just come for that?" Ian paused a moment, "Nope!" he smiled, "I came by to see if you and Azumi hooked up yet!" Azumi blushed darkly and Louie glared at him, "That is..The most...Damian!"

"What? I just wanted to know!"

"A-Azumi and I are just...We..We are just friends Ian..Nothing more," Louie told him in a tone that tried to hold back all his anger, "Should I try to make fun of you and Sasha?"

"Huh?! Wait! That's cheating!" Azumi watched as the two argued as Cho petted Rufus on the head, ignoring them. Azumi smiled, her heart felt a little better now that Louie was there...

* * *

Done! Sorry if I took so long! I had a lot going on. I'm running out of ideas too, so if you have any suggestions at all let me know okay! Thanks again! See you soon!


	7. Didn't see this coming

**As stated, I do no own Gaiaonline, the NPCs, or anything related that belongs to the site. I do own the OCs.**

**

* * *

**

"That was such an interesting day wasn't it?" Ian smiled as they walked back to the stadium, "Right Louie?"

"I'm still mad at you Damian," Louie retorted and glared, "You listen well, I do not harbor feelings like that to Azumi...."

"Oh really, I saw you two pretty close.."

"You looked through the window?!"

"What can I say? I was a bit curious-OW!"

"Damian....You and I are going to have a very painful brother to brother talk later...."

"Ian...I think you should run," Rufus warned him as Cho skipped over to them, "Whatcha ya talking about?" Azumi frowned, "Don't go into their business Cho..."

"But they're talking so quietly," her friend frowned, "When people talk quietly that means it's a really big secret!!!"

"....Cho....This is why we don't tell secrets to each other anymore...Except the important ones that we should know," Azumi sighed as her friend looked at her confused, "So...That business with you and your monthly-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"LOUIE!!!!" All flinch slightly as Edmund stormed up to them and pointed to the scoreboard, "Durem...And Barton....Tied....WE NEED TO WORK!!!!"

"E-Edmund," Louie managed to say, "T-Temper...Please just-"

"We need to focus Louie," Edmund said cutting him off, "We need to win this! It will never end if Barton wins!"

"...I better go," Ian said, "Before this turns out really ugly!"

"Right behind you!" Cho cried and ran after him, "Hope you live Azumi and Louie!!!" Azumi glared slightly at her friend's retreating figure and growled slightly, _"So much for support..."_ She turned to look at Edmund, "Sorry Edmund."

"No, no," he finally sighed, "I went too far. Louie is to blame not you..."

"Edmund," Louie frowned, "I was concerned for her so I stayed with her all day to make sure she was okay."

"B-Besides," Azumi said, "I can make up my not being here by playing a few games before night fall. All small scores count up too right? I'm sure I can manage to help my team."

"Hm...You do know that there are vampires at night along with the other creatures...Azumi," Edmund told her slowly, "Are you sure you'll be fine?" Azumi let out a gulp, but nodded.

Louie frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Edmund, I'll stay behind to help Azumi out," he told the storekeeper, "I'll catch up to you later." Edmund nodded, "Yes that might be a wise idea Louie...Well, good luck." With that he left the two, Azumi glanced at Louie who also looked at her. "So ready?"

"I guess," Azumi nodded and they both went inside. Just like in the daytime, there were crowds of people crowded or lined up at games. Major difference was that almost all of them weren't human...."You okay Azumi?"

"Yeah," she smiled her best fake smile to Louie to cover up her fear, "I'm good. Don't worry." Louie frowned, "You're lying....Your hands are shaking a bit.." Azumi glanced down to see that both of her hands were clutched tightly to her sides and shook in jerk like motions. She frowned, "Okay...M-Maybe I'm not okay...I never been out after sunset after Halloween...."

"Don't worry," he assured her, "I'm here."

Azumi gulped slightly when she caught a glanced of a dark elf heading their way, "Uh..Louie..."

"Huh? Oh," Louie frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't worry..I know her...." The dark elf was a woman, Azumi frowned as she walked up to them and hid slightly behind Louie much to the look of surprise on the woman's face it must have been unexpected that a human hide behind a vampire. The dark elf paused a moment before them, but than continued to walk past them. "What's her problem?" Azumi frowned as soon as they were out of hearing range, "Oh," Louie frowned, "Um..She's well...The top dark elf I believe." Azumi sensed that talking about the woman made Louie uncomfortable and quickly looked around to find a game.

The only game seeming okay to her was the shooting bottle caps, "Louie, I'll go play this game okay?" she told him and ran over to the booth. She took the gun into her hands and shot the caps in the quickest time she had. She smiled at her improvement from when she played this game earlier. She turned around to see Louie glaring daggers at a vampire right next to her, "...Louie, are you alright?"

"No," he managed to growl out sending the vampire next to her to jump off his seat and hurry away, "Apparently your blood is too nice to them..." Azumi let out a half squeak and half whimper sound and glanced at him. Louie saw her look of horror and shook his head, "Don't worry I wouldn't dare try to bite you Azumi, I don't do that to any human...."

_"Oh that's right," _Azumi reminded herself as they walked away from the booth, _"Ian's human now and so was his mother...." _She glanced at him as he looked around even more tense than before. "Um...Louie," she whispered causing him to jump suddenly, "...We can leave right now...If this is making you jumpy..."

"H-Huh?" Louie blinked, "I'm not...Jumpy...."

"You're lying," Azumi smiled slightly, "You're not looking at me straight in the eyes." Louie glanced sideways again, "T-That doesn't-"

"They say that moving eyes away from meeting another's means that they're hiding something or lying," Azumi giggled, "Don't worry, I think Edmund would understand if I shop more at his place later."

Louie looked her, she smiled causing him to have butterflies in his stomach. "If...That's what you want, but it would be a little strange to Edmund if I came to his house a few minutes too early..."

"Than we'll just walk around," she suggested as they headed out to the exit. He nodded, hair falling onto his face slightly hiding a blush that now appeared as she walked beside him. "So...Do you think we'll win?" she asked him after they began to walk towards Durem, "We're neck to neck with Barton."

"Well knowing them," Louie replied, "They'd come out on top for certain."

"So you're a seer now?" Azumi joked as he smiled at her, "No, but it's a possible chance that Barton or Durem may win. We're all giving it everything we got."

"I'll say..." Another eerie awkward silence fell over on them as they walked, "Hey Louie! Hey Azumi!"

"Huh? Oh hey Moria," Azumi greeted as the shopkeeper came up to them, "How's it going?"

"I'm doing well," Moria grinned to her, but her grin lost it's feeling when she saw Louie. Azumi blinked a moment before looking at them both, "Hello again Moria..."

"Um...Hey Louie..."

Louie felt suddenly uncomfortable again seeing her, sure they went out before, but that was only temporary. He did harbor some feelings still, but not much he hoped. "So, how are you?"

"I've been," Moria looked away, "I've been doing fine. Store's got a new stock of items and sales are going well...."

"That's good," the vampire coughed, "So...."

"Yeah...." Azumi felt a coil in her stomach flip a little when it hit her, Moria and Louie had a relationship last Halloween! She felt a sudden thread of jealousy flash through her, wait jealousy?! _"Why the hell should I be jealous?" _she questioned herself in disgust, _"Louie's just a friend...and the only vampire I can trust fully...." _

"So I'll see you?" Azumi snapped back to reality as the two finally exchanged farewells. Louie glanced at Azumi and blinked in surprise at her glare towards him, "What?"

"Nothing Louie," she snapped, "Nothing at all..."

"If it's nothing you seem pretty mad about nothing..."

"I am not!"

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are to."

"Am, oh forget it," Azumi growled out lowly almost sounding like a vampire to Louie, "I-I'm just a little....." _"Jealous? That's just great. Tell him you are and he'll think you're a weirdo." _"I'm just a little annoyed that you didn't tell me you and Moria used to go out together...."

"I thought you knew," Louie replied as he nervously placed a hand in the back of his head and looked away, "Almost everyone knew we were in a short relationship for a bit....."

"Yeah, a bit....."

"Are you jealous?"

"N-Not true!!!" Azumi screamed out causing a flock of crows to fly off a roof as a huge slap was heard.

--

"You didn't have to slap me so hard...Ow!"

"Well I'm sorry, but you brought up that I was jealous! I wasn't!!!"

"I was just asking and watch it with that alcohol!" Azumi glared as Louie shut his mouth as they sat in her church, Azumi took the rag again and placed the alcohol on it before rubbing it on Louie's slap mark on his right cheek. "Excuse me for being offended...."

"You're !"

"Well I have to rub it in hard enough so it won't bleed!"

"Whose fault is that?"

"YOURS!!! NOW SHUT UP OR I'M GOING TO MESS UP!!!!" Louie frowned more as she continued treating his wound, "You're really annoying now..."

"Oh yeah well so are you....."

"I meant with the slap mark. It will fade anyway, slowly....."

"Well sorry again. I have a lot more strength than I let on."

"Than just leave it alone than. It's not a big deal...."

"But I don't want to," Azumi insisted, "....I don't want it to ruin your face...."

"My face?" Louie raised an eyebrow, "You're worried about my face?"

"W-Well....It's really....," Azumi stuttered trying to find the right words, "I....You're a very nice person so I just don't you hurt....Especially when the slap mark was from me....Argh, I'm not making any sense am I? Just ignore me." She shoved the alcohol bottle and rag back into the first aid kit before shoving it under a chair.

Louie frowned as he still felt the stinging on his right side of his face, "You have to be a lot more gentle Azumi when you hit someone."

"Unless the person is trying to harass me, I'll keep that in mind so I won't land you in the hospital," she grumbled as she stood up, "Louie...Er, sorry again."

"You're starting to sound like your friend Cho with that," he remarked as he stood up as well, "You're forgiven. It's not a big deal as I said before."

"Yeah, but....," Azumi blushed feeling a bit more nervous, "You're too perfect."

"I'm not perfect no one is."

"But!" Azumi blushed more, "....You don't judge me...Even when I screamed out I hated your race, you still listened to me. You're always accepting me even when I had that horrible break down. You're just too perfect for me....I don't deserve you as a friend at all......"

"Azumi," Louie sighed and went up to her, "I'm not as perfect as I seem." Azumi glanced up at him causing him to become nervous again, "I-I'm a tyrant. I just gained this position King of Vampires because I am the last of the family lineage that is a vampire. I'm not that strong willed and I can get easily naive over many things...You're perfect since you can continue moving onward from many things well I struggle...."

"I struggle too Louie," Azumi blurted out, "But I'm not like you at all, I' m just a stupid girl who hasn't gotten over everything....You manage to keep your head high and I-"

"We both are struggling Azumi that's why we need to help each other," Louie cut her off, "...Besides...This is the first time anyone's been close to me other than Ian."

"Same with me," Azumi grinned slightly, "Sorry..."

"Didn't I tell you to stop telling me that?" Azumi smiled and he chuckled.

--

Later [Or rather the next day].....

"WHAT?!" Azumi held onto the counter of the store as Edmund stared angrily at them, "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU LEFT?! YOU LEFT?!"

"A-Azumi and I gave enough points yesterday night and so we just played hokey again today-"

"BARTON IS BEATING US AND YOU TWO KEEP SKIPPING?!" Azumi almost swore that Edmund reminded her of a scary troll as he confronted them about the game. "It's only been what," she timidly said, "Four days?"

"WE HAVE THREE DAYS LEFT TO CATCH UP!!!!!"

"For the love of," Louie sighed as he tried to reason with Edmund, "It's not the end of the world Edmund...We're going to get first or second place anyway if we continue to try as hard as we can so give us some rest will you?"

"Well tell that to me if we lose," the storekeeper glared, "I am not allowing you to stay with me-"

"Louie and I went over something about that," Azumi finally spoke up causing them to stop, "He can live with me at my place if you don't want him to continue living here. I don't mind."

"R-Really now?" Edmund frowned suddenly finally back to his calm posture, "And you really don't mind Azumi?"

"Not at all Edmund," she smiled as Louie felt a grin tug onto his own face, "Besides, my hate for vampires...It's going away little by little now.....Thanks to him."

"Well, I'll think about it Azumi," Edmund finally announced, "But other than that you should head home now."

"I will," Azumi smiled as she gave a wink to Louie, "See you tomorrow."

Louie waved at her as she left and faced Edmund, who gave him a smug look, "What?"

"You're falling for her...."

"W-What? A-Absolutely not!" Louie managed to choke out, "Don't tell me Ian put you up to this too Edmund. Azumi is a very attractive girl, but I don't harbor that type of feelings...."

"So what do you think of her than?" Edmund slyly asked as he arranged some clothes in display cases. "She's very strong, beautiful, and kind," Louie explained, "Azumi's actually a very bright young woman and she's determined in many ways too. I like how she is and-Wait a second! What are you making me do?! I said I cared for her as a friend!!!!" Edmund laughed, "You are in love with her Louie, admit it."

"S-Shut up," Louie blushed darkly and headed outside, "I am not! Azumi is just my friend and I care for her deeply, that's it!" He slammed the door as Edmund continued to chuckle to himself.

Meanwhile....

Azumi turned off her TV as she got ready to go to bed, "Sheesh, tired...." She headed towards her bedroom when a knock came at the door, "Cho," she yelled out as she came over, "If this is about me skipping the games today, I said sorry like a million-Louie?" The vampire blushed quickly seeing Azumi, "S-Sorry, but I want to figure something out."

"Figure what out?"

"......This." Louie leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers causing Azumi to freeze in total shock, _"H-He's....HE'S KISSING ME?!"_

* * *

DA-DA-DAH!!!! Yes people, I am back from the dead! Joking, sorry if it took me quite a long while to update. With school and all, it's a real painful feeling to have an incomplete chapter waiting to be updated!! Sorry and I will try to hurry up as much as I can. I hope you continue your support for me and read on, thank you!


	8. Time to Look Back, Move on?

**As stated, I do no own Gaiaonline, the NPCs, or anything related that belongs to the site. I do own the OCs.**

* * *

_"K-Kissing!? Louie is kissing me?!" _Azumi thought frantically as she and him were in a lip lock. She let out a muffled squeak in protest and tried to push him away, but than blushed more. _"Louie...."_ Her arms slowly slid around his neck pulling him closer to her as she began to kiss back.

-------------------------

_Azumi blushed darkly as Adrian's lips clashed onto hers and the box she held slipped through her fingers and fell to the floor, papers scattering everywhere. "A-Adrian, why did you do that?" she questioned after he pulled away, "Why did you kiss me?"_

_"I love you Azumi.....That's why...."_

_----------------------------------_

Azumi's eyes widen in fear and she placed both hands on Louie's chest, shoving him away. Louie blinked in surprise, "Azumi?"

".....Leave...."

"Azumi, wait-"

"Leave now!" Azumi opened the door and quickly pushed him outside, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Azumi!" Louie heard a lock click and banged the door, "Let me in!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Azumi.....," Louie frowned and banged his fist onto the door, "Are you that afraid of moving on?"

"It's not that," Azumi's voice sobbed, "I can't.....I can't Louie.....I'm so sorry, just leave me alone...Please..."

"A-"

"Stop...Please...." Louie felt his heart grasped in an icy fist, "....If that's what you wish for, Azumi...." He slowly walked away, but paused a few feet in front of the house, "I'm sorry..."

Azumi listened as Louie's retreating footsteps disappeared before peeking through the curtains to see if he was still there, she hurried into her room and slammed the door. She panted as she fell on her bed, "Louie...Kissed...Me," she struggled to say as she touched her lips, "Kissed...Me..." She was so afraid, but afraid of what? What was so afraid about Louie? Could it be that....."I'm....Falling in love...Again? No....No way...." She sobbed softly, "No...I can't love anymore..It hurts...It hurts so bad...Louie...."

----

Louie leaned against the tree that was giving him shade from the sun, Azumi had not shown up that day. "Did I do something wrong about that? Was it wrong to have just...Kissed her?"

"Kissed who?"

"AH! D-Damian!?"

"Okay bro spill," Ian smiled, "What are you mumbling about? I heard something about you kissing?" Louie blushed, great now Ian would know about it. He sighed and slowly told his brother about what happened. Ian's face turned from shocked to concern as he was finished, "So...Azumi, shoved you out?"

"Yes," Louie frowned, "And I'm worried so much now....Her face, her voice....She looked like she was in so much pain...I couldn't do anything..."

"Well.....She's been struggling a lot after all the events at Halloween."

"Yes...I know about her old lover..."

"Yeah, Adrian was the most unlikely to turn all cruel....."

"You met him?" Louie watched as his brother scratched the back of his head, "Well yeah, I mean he shopped at my place most of the time. I didn't know what he was than until after my trial. Sadly though, Azumi was forced to take his life."

".....So that's why..."

"That's why what?"

"Cho?!" Both of them looked to see the girl up in the tree, "Hello hello!" she smiled as she came down, "Barton's winning by the way."

"Yes we know," Louie sighed, "But, how's Azumi? Did you call her?"

"Yeah about two times," Cho frowned, "She told me she was sick....." She glared at him, "You didn't try anything did ya?"

"W-What?! No! Just....I...I did kiss her last night and-"

"YOU KISSED HER?!"

"Not so loud!" Louie cried out and covered Cho's mouth before the news reporter a few miles away could hear them, he didn't want anyone to know except for Damian and Cho. Cho continued to spazz and wave her arms around in the air, as soon as Louie was certain no one would hear he released her, "YOU WHAT?!"

"......Spazz off please Cho?" Ian asked politely allowing the girl to pant with both shock and anger. Cho sighed, "You kissed Azumi? As in...The lip contact and all that?"

"Y-Yeah, well...The lip thing not...The confession," Louie blushed as he glanced down sadly, "She shoved me out before I even got to say anything."  
"Argh, that's because maybe your kissing provoked a memory of Adrian!"

"Adrain? Her old lover? But I'm sure-"

"No," Cho explained, "Certain things make her react and have really horrible flashbacks reminding her of Adrian's love to her and the part where he crushed her. Don't you see? She's mixed up!"

"What?" Cho sighed and looked down, "You see....Azumi is a very closed person now. But not long ago she was really more happy and open when she and Adrian were together. When she had to kill him....She closed her heart and refused to be close to anyone other than me..." Cho smiled sadly as she remembered the sobs she heard when she called her friend after Adrian's death. "She's slowly opening up to you Louie, but she must be afraid to move on with you. I think it'd be best for her to have some space today."

"Oh...I see..."  
"But I should thank you actually as well," the Barton girl told him, "You're the first person to wake her up. I've seen her smiling so much now...Thank you for being with her Louie. I owe you one."

"Y-Your welcome..." Cho smiled and skipped off leaving the two, "Well...Gotta take her word for it I think you two have been good influences on each other," Ian added giving his brother a smile, "I mean, Azumi's actually the first girl you've made a move on since-"

"No, no more flashbacks please," Louie sighed as he shoved Ian a bit away, "Besides, Azumi...May never forgive me now..."

"Don't go emo Louie, I'm sure she'll forgive you and maybe accept your somewhat indirect confession of love...I think..."

"Oh that makes me so assured Ian...Thanks..."

"Oh your quite welcome!"

".....It was sarcasm."

"...W-What?!"

---

Azumi sighed as she sat down on the couch, watching the games from her TV. She touched her lips and blushed darkly recalling last night, but than sobbed as she remembered her past lover. "Louie...Why did you have to do that?" she sobbed as she hugged a pillow close to her, "Why?" She groaned slightly as she recalled how she just shoved Louie out of her house, "I'm sure he's worried about me now....I should go...No..." She sighed and shook her head, "I...It's too hurtful to even look at him...He just had to kiss me....." Azumi stood up and slowly went over to the trunk, the one full of horrible memories of that nights in which she fought against him and his kind, when she took....She clutched her fist and slowly placed a hand on it, slowly opening it. _"I thought I'd never open this again....But if I want to know if I'm ready to move on. I need to look back on my past. I must touch the things I dared not to touch, I must remember what's been locked away so long ago." _She slowly touched the clothes she wore as a vampire slayer and looked at the knives that she used to slash through him, "....I need to look back when I was Katsuko...."

* * *

_**Da-Da-DUM!!!!!!!! Updated finally!!! Sorry if my long term writer's block for this fanfic was hard to chip off, but I am back in the fanfic path! Thank you for reading and stay tuned to Azumi's past in the next chapter!!**_


	9. The Battlefield of Pain

**I do not own the Gaiaonline site, the NPCs, or anything that belongs to the web! I do own the main female character and some other OCs I created.**

Sorry guys for not updating! But here I am with a update! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

* * *

"RUN!" Azumi yelled as she and a few other vampire hunters handled a large number of vampires that had invaded a small group of humans that were hiding out in the forests near Barton, "Hold still!" She sharply avoided the vampire's fangs and stabbed him sharply in the shoulder with a wooden stake.

The vampire let out a loud cry of pain and hissed as he and his friend ran away, "And don't come back cowards!"

"Nice work Katsuko," a girl from Barton smiled as she helped another vampire hunter stand up, "I wouldn't think we'd survive so much if we didn't have fighters like you." Azumi shrugged as she took out a pair of her pistols, "Y'all go back to the base. I'll go around to make sure we haven't forgotten anyone. These vamps keep herding humans around and corner them in places they know they can't hide in well."

"You're right," a vampire hunter, Eric, was his name agreed as he slung a large wooden spear onto his back, "But you gotta think...Vamps keep coming in the towns to drive out humans. We're prey."

"And the weaker prey needs more protection," Azumi added as she began to advance towards Barton, "Eric, you're in charge of getting these guys to base. After that meet me in Durem so we can gather up supplies just in case." She faintly heard Eric answer as she ventured closer and closer into Barton.

She was lucky enough to have escaped from Durem right before the vampires had a chance to figure out they left out a figure hiding under the church pews before moving on. She was grateful she had ran into some vampire hunters who told her of the base Edmund had set up for humans to be safe from the vampire attacks.

She bit her lip as she recalled the encounter she had with two vampires that tried to get her before the vampire hunters helped her. Standing by and being helpless didn't fit her long enough and soon she placed together a disguise and new persona to help her combat against the vampires.

As Katsuko, Azumi felt like her mask protected her from the other vampires to see her weak and trembling as she stabbed them.

But as Katsuko, Azumi kept her new alter-ego in order to go out into the field to find Adrian. Her vampire lover didn't show up at all in the church and when she had learned about the vampire out breaks she feared the worse had happened to him.

Adrian had long held back his ability and true nature long enough to be seen as a normal human. She feared that one of his kind-She shook her head as she flung herself up onto a roof of a store as she tried to search for signs of vampires or humans. He had to be safe...

Azumi waited silently as her black wig flew up in the wind as she watched a pair of vampires walk below her. She looked like a ninja with the black scarf covering her mouth and her all black attire. Azumi held her pistols tightly in her hands as she waited for the vampires to disappear before jumping across to another roof, it seemed the pair were low class vamps. Judging how they failed to feel or hear the wind currents of her movements, _"I can take 'em...But..."_

She had to make sure if there were any humans lingering about. She already saw a few of her fellow Gaians bit by the vampires and turned to the other side, it was too painful to even watch. The way their bodies twisted on the ground and screamed as they turned-"Lookie here boys," a male voice called out as Azumi cursed herself for not being hidden well enough, "A vampire hunter?"

She glared up at the three vampires up on the roof with her and pointed her pistols towards them, "Get out of the way now."

"Oh so scary, the little girl thinks she can play with the big boys boss," a lanky vamp on the leader's left snickered as he licked his fangs, "She's feisty." The other vampire on the leader's right studied her, "Wait...She's one of those high elite vamp hunters. Katsuko?"

"Who cares-" The lanky vampire didn't finish his sentence as a new figure jumped down to the roof and had sliced the guy right through the middle with an axe, "Ku..." The new vampire smirked as his red eyes focused in on Azumi who was startled by his sudden appearance, "Move it. She's mine."

"Hey you!" The leader yelled, "We saw this cattle first-" The newcomer pointed his weapon and glared, "Shall I slice you up like you're little friend? She's mine!" The two vampires leapt away leaving Azumi alone with this strong enemy.

It was his appearance that caught her off guard at the most, he looked exactly like her Adrian, but instead of black hair or kind aqua eyes the vampire had long white hair that resembled snow as it danced in the wind from his loose ponytail and his red eyes glowed ready to devour her. Adrian's clothes were usually shades close to brown, green, and light blue. The vamp's clothes consisted of a bright blood red open trench coat exposing the pale skin of his chest and a pair of black leather pants. Compared to her clothes, this vampire didn't care much to being sly against his enemies.

"So you're Katsuko," the vampire smirked as he studied her, "Why don't you take off that stupid scarf and expose your face you scared little chick?" Azumi gripped her pistols and pulled the trigger, "Not on your command!" The vampire smirked and just when the bullets whizzed right in front of his face-"How naive!"

"W-What?" Azumi gasped as the vampire used the hilt of his axe to slam into her stomach and sent her flying towards the stone ground, "Gah!" How foolish, she had forgotten some vampires were quick enough to avoid bullets...The vampire didn't leave her time to sit up and soon Azumi felt his body pressing over her and his axe tilted at a right angle right above her neck. If she made on false move he could easily slam the blade down and behead her, "Now...Let's see your face Katsuko..Or shall I say...Azumi."

"How-"

"How can a man ever forget...The name of his lover, even if she is a cattle." Azumi's eyes widen as his hand yanked her scarf off her face revealing a smile that mirrored the ones he always given her when he watched her in a loving manner, "No...Adrian..."

* * *

_"I should've known...I should have done something," Azumi whispered as she buried her face into the black silk scarf, "He was a vampire...And his kind...The madness around him corrupted his soul..."_

* * *

Eric and the others found her, managed to help her escape from Adrian.

It was on the last night of the battle she came to fight him to a duel of the death.

His axe and her pistols were discarded on the ground as they began to use their close combat weapons to fight. Adrian had a long slender samurai sword clashing into her twin sai blades, "It's over!" he laughed out as she began to stumble over her movements, "Give it up Azumi-chan!"

"Stop...Stop Adrian!" she cried out as she twisted her body to the side and tried to stab at him, "Don't you remember? Remember our love?"

"Shut it, a cattle is always a cattle," Adrian taunted as he blocked her kick before having his own punch deflected by her other leg causing Azumi to spin in the air and land roughly on to her back. Tears began to run down her face as she struggled to stand, all around her she could hear the cries of her teammates fighting against a vampire. Only her battle was the one that seemed to matter to her though, the whole world began to turn darker at the edge of her eyes as she readied her blades for one last attack.

The Adrian before her smiled, not a smile that caused her heart to race or make her run to him, one that mocked her. Mocked how everything they had was gone and now there was no other choice, but to have only one of them live.

"For the last time," she whispered as her weapons shook in her hands, "I'm begging you...Please...Stop it, I don't want to hurt you Adrian!"

"Ha," Adrain let out a short little chuckle before throwing his head back. Azumi struggled to tune out his uncontrollable laughter as she struggled to stand up strong, "HAHAHAHAHA! BEG? Please you foolish human woman! Like I'll show mercy to a weakling like you."

Azumi felt the world under her shake, was it her body or was there an actual earthquake under her as she fought back the tears that fell down her face, "I am no weakling," she cried out and charged at him with her blades ready. Adrian scoffed and swung his sword, ready to slice her through the middle. Azumi couldn't recall how she avoided the blade, all she had in her mind was to stab Adrian right through the heart just as he did to hers. "Guys!" She turned to see one of her teammates holding up a letter, "The war is over! Louie Von Helson has taken over the vampire kingdom and is now the vampire king! He says that all vampires and humans are now to live side by side!"

Her blades cluttered to the ground as she looked to see Adrian slowly fall onto his knees, "Adrian!" She pulled out the blade that was imbedded into him and yanked him towards her into a hug, "Oh my god what have I done?" Why? Why!

She shook as tears began to fall down her face faster as she felt his hand rise up to stroke her hair, "Azumi..." She pulled away from his shoulder and gazed down at his eyes, beautiful aqua eyes gaze back at her, "Oh...Thank god you're fine..." Azumi gripped the fabric of his coat as she began to sob louder, "Honey...Shush..."

"How can I?" she cried out as cheers of both humans and vampires echoed through the streets, "You're dying! Dying because of I!" Adrian smiled as he planted a kiss on her cheek, "Azumi...Please...I'm happy you're alive...Don't feel bad...I love you..Remember...I shall always love you...And watch over you..." Azumi stared in shock as Adrian's eye lids began to close, "No..No Adrian! Sweetheart stay awake! Please stay awake!" She flung her head back and let out a scream, "PLEASE STAY AWAKE!"

She failed to hear a soft whisper from her lover as he began to slip away...

* * *

Phew! Now before you guys...Hurt me! I know I haven't been updating and I am so sorry! But I'm going into over time mode and trying my best! Thanks so much for your patience! Hopefully I'll finish up soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
